


Pictures Last Longer

by 2chaeng_e



Series: A Mundane Love [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Just wholesome pretty fluff, honestly Chaeyoung’s concept film killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: Chaeyoung has a photoshoot with her girlfriend surprisingly she’s not the one behind the camera.OrChaeyoung’s concept film was too pretty not for me to write fluff about it.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: A Mundane Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Pictures Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just wrote cute fluff because Chaeyoung’s teaser was too pretty not to write a a story about. Lowkey just photoshoot scenes and Michaeng being cute. Also yes I’m alive, I have writers block and I’m honestly not feeling motivated but I’m alive! I can’t tell you when things will come out but there are things that will come out eventually! Love you all! <3

Chaeyoung was a bit nervous. 

To be completely honest she was never that comfortable being on this side of the camera. Though she didn’t think she was bad looking, (quite the opposite really as, everyone including Mina always made sure she knew just how pretty she was) she wasn’t the most photogenic person out there, and she was never that good at posing either. 

But when her girlfriend begged her to let her have a photoshoot date after coming home last week with blue hair, under the pretence that she wanted to learn how to take photos from her,( Honestly Mina just wanted an excuse to take photos of her cute girlfriend but really who wouldn’t?) Chaeyoung found herself giving into her request after Mina promised her that they would also have a picnic and that they would spend the whole day together. Really Chaeyoung wouldn’t have said no anyways, not when Mina could pout her way into getting what she wanted but she was glad Mina didn’t resort to it, and seeing her girlfriend’s gummy smile as she excitedly planned their date would make every moment of awkwardly posing worth it.

It could’ve been a lot worse, Chaeyoung thought to herself, looking at the garden surrounding her, the myriad of blue flowers contrasting against the green leaves, the warm breeze brushing past her hair, trying to enjoy the moment and letting herself get lost in the beauty of the surrounding space.

*click*

She turned to look at her camera and the person holding it. A soft smile crept onto her face as she could just make out her girlfriend’s smile from behind the lens, her smile growing as Mina poked her head out to smile at the cub. 

“Chae you look so pretty.” Mina squealed as she made her way toward her girlfriend.

“We should thank Nayeon for doing my hair and makeup then.” The cub said with a chuckle as she spread her arms inviting Mina into her embrace. 

Mina felt the cub’s arms wrap around her as she leaned into her body, happy that the ledge Chaeyoung was sitting on allowed her to be taller than Mina for once. Chaeyoung rested her head on Mina’s shoulder, ever so subtly glancing at her girlfriend’s face as the latter was scrolling through the photos she took of her. 

Chaeyoung smiled, her girlfriend’s excitement giving her an opportunity to drink in her girlfriend, how her soft voice filled the air around them, how the light was reflecting onto Mina’s eyes turning them into the perfect shade of brown reminding her of warm hot chocolate, her face filled with constellations, the flush of her cheeks, her jasmine scent wafting through the air, Chaeyoung was being enveloped in her unable to turn away. She stared, a smile forming when she realized that Mina was hers that this beautiful person, both inside and out chose her to be with and she wrapped her arms a little tighter around the girl.

“I love you.” Chaeyoung breathed, unable to hold her bubbling feelings, her love too strong to be held in. 

Mina turned, hearing the cub’s sudden confession, goosebumps forming where her breath hit her skin. She softly caressed the younger girl’s cheek, bringing their heads together before staring into her eyes, “I love you too Chaeyoung.” Before giving the cub a soft kiss, just a small peck but one filled with love and adoration. They stayed there for a while staring at each other just taking in the other, both content to just relax in each other’s presence.

“So why Hydrangeas?” Chaeyoung asked softly, breaking the silence as she played with a strand of Mina’s blonde mane. 

Mina blushed and looked away from her, fiddling with Chaeyoung’s camera hoping that the girl would just let it go. She should have known that there was no way she would, especially if it could embarrass her penguin.

“Come on Mina please?” Chaeyoung whined, giving Mina her best puppy dog eyes, knowing the older girl wouldn’t be able to resist them. 

“Fine..” Mina said cutely, her blushing face causing the cub to smile at her a little more, her dimples on full display. “But you have to promise not to laugh!”

“Ok ok I promise.” Chaeyoung said with a chuckle her pinky raised towards the other girl. 

Mina wrapped her own pinky around it, pouting at Chaeyoung. 

She took a deep breath, “it’s because there’s a story in Japan about them, how even when a man had to be apart from the woman he loved, he still named these flowers after her, that his love for her could persevere forever and it’s just… that’s how I feel about you you know?” Mina glanced up to her girlfriend, worried about her lack of response. Instead of laughter the younger girl had tears in her eyes, a look of love in her eyes as she shed diamond tears moved by the girl's words.

“Mina you keep making me fall for you.” Chaeyoung smiled gently, staring deeply into her girlfriend's golden brown orbs. “I keep falling for you..”

“... More & More.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it :) and follow me @MiSaChaengies


End file.
